The Principal Investigator of the proposed CTO is Dr. Mauro Ferrari, Chairman of Biomedical Engineering, Director of the Division of Nanomedicine, and Professor of Internal Medicine at UTHSC-H. Dr. Ferrari holds concurrent faculty appointments at MDACC, Rice U and UTA, and is the President of the Alliance for NanoHealth. He is trained in mathematics, mechanical engineering and medicine. He is a recognized leader in the development and application of biomedical nanotechnology. Co-leading the CTO is Senior Co-investigator, Dr. Steven Curiey of MDACC, Professor and Chief, Gastrointestinal Tumor Surgery, Program Director, Gastrointestinal Tumor Multidisciplinary Care Center and the Charles B. Barker Chair in Surgery. He is a renowned Gl tumor surgeon and physician scientist. Drs. Ferrari and Curiey will lead the proposed CTO from the physical sciences and clinical and oncology sciences, respectively. Both have demonstrated experience to conduct and lead multidisciplinary research programs that bridge the physical sciences and biomedical and clinical sciences. CTO Center Administrative Unit, led by the Principal Investigator and Senior Co-investigator will be assisted by a Center Manager, Dr. Jason Sakamoto, to provide leadership and general administration for all activities related to this proposed CTO. Dr. Apostolia Tsimberidou, Assitant Professor at MDACC, will be Director of Clinical Translation, Education and Outreach. She will guide and advise the investigators in their research toward clinical translation. CTO Center Administrative Unit is responsible for: 1) providing administrative support to all projects and core resources of the CTO, 2) providing administrative support to develop and manage pilot project programs (Internal pilot projects-CAC, TransNetwork pilot projects-PSC, and external pilot projects-outreach), 3) convening CTO team meetings, CAC meetings, as well as scientific conferences and workshops, 4) supporting the participation of the CTO in PS-OC network and communicate with NCI staff, facilitate and prepare the CTO participation in NCI evaluation, 5) facilitating communication with other PS-OCs, and among other administrative and supportive functions, and 6) interfacing with other administrative resources and shared core facilities in the participating institutions.